Flight for Freedom
by Thunderfoot
Summary: A young Mara and her parents flee the empirial forces


Disclaimer: Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Star Wars universe belong to George Lucas, I'm Just borowing it for a while. Marcel and Arkria Jermer belong to me though, everything else doesn't 

Pandamonium reigned at the Jedi Temple. Jedi knight Marcel Jermer ran against the crowd to reach the appartment where he and his very pregnant non-Jedi wife lived. Upon entering the room he was surprised to see his old friend Obi-Wan Kenobi sitting and talking to his wife. 

"What are you doing here Obi-Wan? You should be gone by now! why aren't you?" he said. Without breaking his stride he turned to his wife "Are you ready to go? Palpatines forces will be here any minute, we have to get out of here now!" 

"That's why I'm here, I came to offer a ship to help in your escape" Obi-Wan moved to help Arkria jemer from the chair she was sitting in. 

The distant sound of blaster fire could be heard. Marcel nodded to Obi-Wan 

"It's now or never, let's go" 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Five month old Mara Jade Jermer wobbled unsteadily on a pair of chubby legs, her distination, the family cat. She waddled over to it and tried to pull its tail. It spun and hissed at her before running for the next room. She squeeled in delight and chased after it. 

"Dear, Mara's chasing after the cat again" exlaimed Marcel and with that scooped her up into his arms. "How's my little Jedi today? Want to go flying?" he asked her as he levitated her and started her doing circuts around the room. Mara started sqeeling and gurgling in happiness. 

"Mar, I just recieved a letter from Obi.....sorry, Ben and......" spotting Mara in the air her face took on a paniced look. "Marcel NO!! STOP PUT HER DOWN!!!! You can't risk using your powers. What if you're discoverd, what then?" 

Sighing he eased Mara to the floor. " I wish we didn't have to hide" 

"So do I.....Oh, I recieved a letter from Ben today. He says to say hello and that Luke is doing well" 

"That's good to hear" 

"He also has some bad news, Master Windu has been found. He didn't say how though" 

"Who will be next I wonder?".............. 

They were found the next night. 

They were sitting down to dinner when Marcels danger sense went off. Arkria barely made it to Mara's room before the door was blown in and Darth Vader strode ominously through it. Marcel fought bravely but in the end the Sith Lord ran him through. Unable to fight the now widowed Arkria surrendered in the vain hope that her child would be spared. 

"Vader, Ani, please spare my child" She begged "Give her to one of the local families, let them raise her, she doesn't have to die!" 

He just stared at her, his masked features making facial expressions unreadable. The troops moved in and took her away with her daughter to a holding cell on Vaders ship. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Days passed before Arkria and Mara recieved a visitor to their cell. Palpatine. He had come to gloat about the things he had done, and the things he was going to do. 

"I am going to take your daughter and turn her into one of my hands, she will serve me. I want you to live with this knowledge for the rest of your life" 

He signaled to somebody outside the cell. A guard walked in to take her baby. 

"NO!!" She screamed and tried to fight but found herself unable to move. 

Palpatine smiled "A wonderful thing the darkside, nothing stopping you from doing what you want to. What is the childs name?" 

She refused to talk. 

Palpatine sighed "Very well, if you want to do this the hard way" 

She felt something force it's way into her mind. It hurt, a lot. She screamed and fell to the floor. 

"Mara Jade Jermer" he said as a feral grin split his face. "But I don't think we need to keep the Jermer part do you? We don't want her learning of her family now do we?" He asked with mock kindness. Laughing he walkout out, the gaurd with her child following. 

"Jade....." She croaked 

Once Palpatine and the gaurd were gone she plotted her revenge. She did not rant or rave, she just plotted revenge. 


End file.
